


Devotion

by lumifuer



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sad Robots, galaxy, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: David becomes more familiar with the idea of flirting.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

You were making your way to the captain's bridge with the documents that'd been assigned due yesterday in your hands when suddenly you stopped.

You were a huge enthusiast of space since the day you were born and you spent your childhood looking up in the sky and dreaming about all the different possibilities that it held within its reach. Now there you were, standing in front of a panoramic window, marvelling over the view. You truly believed you'd become a part of your fantasy.

You stepped closer and touched the glass with your fingertip, trying to grasp the idea of something that is infinite. A shiver of excitement went down your spine as you realised that it was a mixture of uncertainty and beauty, sparkled with stars, planets and perhaps a distinct life waiting to be discovered.

You beamed to yourself, remembering that you had a place among the people who will find a new path. Write history, answer so many questions that humanity considered mysteries for centuries. Maybe you were a little bit too bold in your ideas but cautiousness wasn't something that brought you on the ship.

"Admiring the view?" you heard a soft voice right behind your back.

You turned your head to face David and offered him a welcoming nod.

"If this isn't something worth admiring, I don't know what is."

He stood right by your side so that your shoulders were gently brushing against each other. The silence between both of you was always comfortable. You didn't see the point in destroying something as peaceful just for the sake of saying anything at all and David, well, he was a quiet type. You knew there was a lot of going things going on inside of him.

"I can think of a thing or two," he said with a slight smile when your eyes met.

Something about him was different on that day. He looked like he was plotting something and he couldn't wait to see how it plays out.

"Really?" you raised your eyebrow, "Could you elaborate?"

"I am looking at one right now," he said.

You laughed and tried to brush it off but you could feel your cheeks turning red. It was all too easy for him to make you feel this way recently. You enjoyed each other's company and grew closer over the time. It might have seemed weird, but he really was your best friend on this mission. But you noticed that he wanted something more, he would sometimes say things just to see your reaction. And most of the time you didn't mind.

"Are you flirting with me?" you looked over at him and tried your best to sound natural.

"Are you not familiar with the concept?" he asked, reciting the words that Charlie would often direct at him.

You both chuckled and you were thankful that he turned this into a joke so quickly. Flirting was something way past your comfort zone, even as innocent as this one.

"I see you're in a good mood today," you pointed out.

"My spirits are always lifted whenever you are around."

And then he made his way back to the dangerous topic.

You looked away, feeling somewhat nervous. Suddenly the view in front of you was making you feel exposed and small. You weren't as out going as you wanted to be perceived as.

"Where did that come from?" you asked jokingly, becoming curious as to what are the reasons behind this behaviour.

"I found a book-"

"Figures," you spat out and rolled your eyes. No wonder that totalitarian leaders were banning books in fear of the society getting inspiration for revolutions. They were a serious weapon containing lots of dangerous ideas. And David really loved reading them.

"I found a book," he repeated calmly after being so rudely interrupted, "and I became intrigued by the idea of two people exchanging kind remarks directed at each other. Of course, I knew about flirting before but the theory was poor in comparison to practice."

"And you decided to try it on me?" you giggled, the previous nervousness was replaced by amusement.

"Well, it had a lot to do with affection and-"

He was cut off by the sound of the message you got from the captain. You sighed, remembering about the documents. You glanced at the galaxy one more time before turning on your heels and heading to the bridge.

"I'm sorry, David, I have to go," you explained apologetically, "I will see you later, okay?"

He didn't have a chance to say anything as you disappeared behind the nearest corner. The sight that kept you awake at night as a child was unimportant to him, his mind was occupied by something else entirely. He's seen stars before and their light couldn't compare to that hiding in your eyes when you were talking about them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Everyone who leaves a comment will get a robot hug!


End file.
